Sunrise Kisses in Spring
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Chad and Sonny are forced to spend a week away together in a cabin near the sea. Will they be forced to admit their true feelings? Please read and review. Rated T because I'm Paranoid. :


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters in it.

A/N: Written in Sonny's POV

The italics are flashbacks.

TITLE: Sunrise kisses in spring

SUMMARY: Chad and Sonny are forced to spend a week away together in a cabin near the sea. Will they be forced to admit their true feelings? Better than it sounds.

3 ~Channy~Channy~Channy~ 3

I sat on the bed and dried my curly, brown hair. The sunrise brought out its auburn tones as I stared at the ball of light ascend high above the trees. My attention turned to Chad who was soundly sleeping in the bed behind me. The sunrise reminded me of that morning when my life changed for the better. I stared back and shuffled next to him, laying my head on his chest and snuggling up to him. Then I started to remember it…

"_Okay well we have won a trip to a log cabin!" Tawni exclaimed, handing the tickets to me. I stared down at them confused and then back up at a smiling Tawni._

"_There are only two tickets and there are five of us. Who's gonna go?" She pointed at me and Chad and my eyes widened at her thought. "Oh no, h no, no. Me and Chad are not spending a week cooped up in a cabin." _

"_No way, I don't wanna catch rabies from her." He laughed as I stuck a tongue out at him. They tried to convince me but I would have none of it. I badly wanted to be more than friends but it was obvious that he didn't feel the same way. "Fine, I'm in. I suppose as long as we stay in our separate rooms, we'll be fine right?" Tawni smiled to herself then looked up at Chad and I. _

"_Yeah, about that, there's only one bedroom." She chuckled as I grew red-faced. _

"_But there's two beds right?" She shook her head as I put my head in my hands. "Oh God, this isn't happening to me!" _

"_It's a double bed and you could make a wall of pillows. Besides, there are worse people to be stuck in a bed with." She said, trying to make the situation better. Chad smiled at her comment and totally let it go to his head._

"_Yeah Sonny, there are worse people to be stuck in a bed with." He sniggered as I rolled my eyes at the door of the prop house. "What up with her? Toss me a can." He asked while Nico threw a can of 'Dr Pepper' to him and sat down on the floor. _

"_So Chad tell me, what's it like owning a convertible?" Chad sighed and stood up, taking his can of Dr Pepper with him. _

"_I'm still not going!" I bellowed from around the corner. _

3 ~Channy~Channy~Channy~ 3

1 week later 

"_You're going the wrong way you idiot!" I shouted at Chad who stressing out at the steering wheel of his convertible. _

"_I'm not just hold the map so I know where I'm going. Be quiet too, I'm tryin'a concentrate." He grumbled as I fought with the 'Readers Digest Book of the Road'. It took us about seven hours to get there and by the time we arrived, Chad and I had bags underneath our eyes. The cabin had a contemporary design and had luxurious leather sofas and huge rooms. It was amazing but I would have to save it until the morning after seen as I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was dreading sleeping in the same bed as Chad but in reality, it wasn't that bad. I made a wall out of pillows as I had done when I was younger and had to share a bed with someone. _

"_Night Chad, don't knock my wall down." I yawned as I snuggled into the covers. _

"_Night Sonny, try not to break the mirror in the morning." It took me less than a minute to drift off to sleep after my long journey and my horrific fights with the maps. I had numerous paper cuts on my arms from my battles and they hurt when I touched them but I just gritted my teeth at the pain. I rolled over and landed on one of the larger cuts that had been caused and yelped at the pain, opening my eyes unexpectedly. "You okay? Maybe you should put some of the cream on it that's in the cupboard in the kitchen." I smiled at him and sat up, putting on my dressing gown soon after. When I pulled open the cupboard door, I noticed just how many creams there were. _

"_Let's see, E45, body spray, Eczema cream, Bonjella. I can't find it, which one is it?" I shouted to him while he leaned against the door frame. _

"_It's the one on the second shelf." He placed an arm in the cupboard and dragged out a long tube. "My mom used to buy t when I was a kid." He stated and passed it to me. _

"_Thanks." I said, taking the tube from him and applying it to my arm. _

"_Let me." He rubbed the cream into my arm as it sent a stinging sensation through my nerves. "It might sting but it'll have passed by tomorrow." He said while rubbing in the last of the white solution. I climbed back in bed and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling while time ticked by. I finally drifted off to sleep after what seemed like an hour and slept through the night until sunrise came. I sat up and yawned while the last of the yellow sky drifted away. The sea shimmered and the waves crashed against grey and brown rocks. Chad was snoring so I went to the kitchen to fix up a quick breakfast. There was nothing in the cupboard apart from some stale cereal and a loaf of bread to make toast with. _

"_You want anything for breakfast?" I shouted to Chad as I searched through the cupboards and drawers. _

"_What is there?" His voice was intrigued and excited. We hadn't eaten since we'd set off and he was probably as starving as I was. _

"_Stale cereal and toast," he laughed and walked into the kitchen, hopping into his other pants leg as he did. _

"_I think I'll pass if you don't mind."_

"_Suit yourself, your loss." I chuckled whilst turning the dial on the toaster. "Sleep well?" He placed himself at the table and yawned before tossing an apple up and down. _

"_Yep, how are the paper cuts?" I smiled and turned back to the toaster. I still jumped at the toast popping up but disguised it as a cold shiver and spread some butter onto the burnt bread. "Take it you like well-done food." I looked at him then sat down and took a bite of my toast. After I had eaten, we went shopping for food at a local supermarket. Then explored the area and got used to our surroundings. I was sat near the sea on a ledge when I tripped over my food and tumbled over. Luckily, Chad was stood there and he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back. I stared into his deep blue eyes as we connected for a moment then stood up and brushed off my clothes. _

"_Thanks." I smiled amiably and looked back at the crashing waves. _

"_No problem, just be more careful next time." He smiled back and walked into the cabin. _

"_Oh wow!" I said to myself and followed him. Locking the door behind me as it was going dark; I sighed and pulled my hand away from the door handle. "He is so…what! No, this can't be happening now." I whispered, peering into the shiny door handle that was in my hand. "Chad, little, iddy-biddy problem umm the door handle came off." We exchanged worried looks and tried to get the handle back on. "Nothing is working. What do we do?" _

"_Don't panic okay we have food and we have entertainment, the TV so we just can't go outside. On the plus side, we don't have to worry about people breaking in." He smiled feebly and laid the door handle on the table in the corner. With that, we changed and lied in bed. _

"_Is the pillow wall still there?" I asked, staring at the ceiling. _

"_Yep, it's still going strong." He said whilst patting the pillow to his side. Sonny, can I be honest with you?" I nodded and popped my head over the wall of soft cushions. "I can't lie anymore. I think I'm madly in love with someone but I don't think they feel the same way." _

"_Who is this someone?" He panicked and sighed, trying to think up a name to replace mine with. _

"_Selma! She is called Selma." _

"_Selma? That's the best you could come up with." He smiled and faced the ceiling again. "I don't think we need the wall anymore, we are adults now and don't need childish things like that." I smiled and pushed the pillows to one side. He smiled back and yawned. _

"_Man, I'm beat. Night Selma…Sonny!" I smiled secretly to myself and closed my eyes. I dreamed of Chad all night and we both woke at sunrise the next morning. It was beautiful watching it rise above the sea and trees. _

"_Chad, I think that I am falling for… would you like to…I was wondering if Selma was actually…" He leant over and pressed his lips against mine. _

"_Is that what you were trying to ask?" He asked, pulling away from the lip-lock. I nodded and pulled him in again. An hour later, I snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. _

_  
"Nothing better than sunrise kisses in spring huh, I love you Chad." He smiled and placed an around me. _

3 ~Channy~Channy~Channy~ 3

"Hey, sleep well?" Chad asked, his gorgeous eyes glittering in the sun light.

"Just fine," I answered with a grim on my face. He beamed and kissed me on the forehead before sighing comfortably.

"Nothing better than sunrise kisses huh?" He asked in a kind hearted tone.

"No, there isn't." I answered, nestling into the covers.

3 ~Channy~Channy~Channy~ 3

A/N: So there you go. Please review to tell me what'cha thought. :) Mrs Old Gregg xxxx


End file.
